sotffandomcom-20200215-history
An Linh Tuan
Name: An Linh Tuan Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Grade 10th. School: Hobbsborough High School Homeroom: Mrs. Saranna's Homeroom 225. Hobbies and Interests: Theatre production, film production, track team. An Linh is skilled in a vast array of sports, notables including swimming, track-and-field, tennis, basketball and Vovinam, a form of martial arts. Appearance: An Linh is full-blooded Vietnamese (though mixed in the sense that her father was North Vietnamese and her mother was South Vietnamese) displaying some physical traits both typical and atypical of her Asian heritage. Despite the fact that An Linh is normally not self-conscious on her appearance and does not care for make-up and fashion, she is a rather attractive figure among the students of Hobbsborough. She possesses a rather slim and petite form that is also rather tall and shapely, more of a degree than is often seen among her fellow Asians. Due to having a rather physically active life since childhood, and partially in thanks to what other people may call a godly metabolism, her body is of the athletic-type, with rather long, well-toned limbs and a strong stature despite her petite shape. Her skin, though naturally quite pale in colour, is able to darken extremely easily without becoming burned, thus currently her skin is of a rather prominant tan, having spent so much time outside being on the track team. As for her face, its overall shape is long and oval-shaped with a large, prominant forehead, giving her a rather mature appearance. Her features are quite clear-cut, despite being slightly rounded, and give her a somewhat sharp, boyish appearance. Her eyes, almost black in colour are rounded and almond-shaped, though slightly sharpened and angular at the same time. Thin, yet dark and shapely eyebrows frame her eyes in a slightly sharpened angle, giving her a rather boyish and hardened look. Her nose, despite its small curve and small size, is clear-cut and well-defined, giving her a stately appearance. Uncharacteristic of her tomboyish appearance, her lips are small in width, yet full and shapely, a rather feminine feature that contrasts with her more boyish traits. As for her hair, straight and normally raven-wing black, she has since the beginning of highschool taken to dying it a luciously deep red colour, and lets it fall freely in a thick, flowing mass down to her waist. As for clothing, An Linh cares not for fashion trends, nor does she care so much about fitting in among the students of her school. Rather, she makes her own judgement on what looks good on her and what does not. Her clothes are simple, yet chosen carefully to suit her tastes and comfort needs. She is normally seen wearing a plain black hoodie underneath a red denim vest-jacket cut short, along with formfitting dark jeans held up by a leather belt, and bright red sneakers that also double as hightops. Overall, her sense of dress is simple, yet stately and somewhat tomboyish, due to the fact that An Linh has no interest in keeping up with the latest clothing trends, nor attracting boys in the school. However, unbenownst to her, she has received a rather large amount of attention from her male peers, though most have since taken to keeping their distance, due to the fact that An Linh is somewhat unapproachable. Biography: An Linh's strength of character comes from two aspects: Her confidence, and her unwillingness to rely on others. She is fiercely stubborn and independent, though not quite borderlining on outright aggression. Severe and somewhat cynical, she has the mind of a separatist, and is passively against being a part of a tightly knit group, due to her dislike of cliques and tight social circles. She is rather opinionated and impetuous, and despite taking pride in her ‘seperatist' image, she is actually quite naïve and inexperienced about certain things in the world. Though she has the attitude of a seperatist, she respects and enjoys the company of those who are strong and honest. Because of her untrusting nature, An Linh may come across as somewhat cold, distant and unopen to others. Trust and friendship are two things that do not come so easily to her. However, she is loyal and honest to those she does trust and knows well of the importance of true friendship. Mature and down-to-earth, she often feels compelled to look after her friends, and genuinely cares for the well-being of those who are close to her. However, she does not take well to betrayal or dishonesty. In her eyes, traitors and backstabbers are as low as common criminals, thus the reason why she treats them as such. Once someone turns on her, it will be next to impossible to regain her trust. She also has little tolerance for those who are weak-minded and even less for those who oppress the weak. Born an only child to her Vietnamese parents who formed a successful business after they immigrated from Vietnam, An Linh lived a rather happy and naive childhood in which she was pampered constantly by her family members, seeing as she was the only daughter born into the family for a rather large number of generations. She grew up a tomboy with her male cousins And was able to fit in with her family as well as with the other children at school. She was happy and outgoing on a normal basis, and was able to socialize quite easily with others no matter where she was. Ever since childhood, she had lived a rather active lifestyle, getting involved in a large number of sports such as swimming, martial arts, cross country and the like. However, once she entered the transition phase from elementary to junior highschool, she suddenly became more and more aware of the concept of cliques that was an extensively relevant issue in the school she attended. Though she rarely experienced it herself, she was fully aware of the manner in which students would turn on those who did not comply to the unwritten rules and comformities of school life, and how there are those who would sacrifice their individuality for the sole sake of fitting in. Since this realization, An Linh has subconciously adopted a rather cautious and untrusting attitude towards those who belong in such cliques, being more concerned with being the individual that she is rather than fitting in. While she made friends and acquaintances from different people from all sorts of walks, An Linh always kept even her closest from friends at arms length for fear of assimilation of her individuality. Even if it meant that others would shun her, An Linh made it a point to live life the way she wanted and just be the person she truly was without taking crap from anyone. An Linh continued to be conservative and secluded throughout her high school years, though she became slightly more active socially, having found an interest in acting and theatre and film production. However, out of preference, she continued to keep to herself, keeping others at arm’s length despite tolerating the presence of others. This was not done out of unfriendliness, but rather to preserve her sense of self. However, she intentionally steered away from the world of cliques and fraternities (though more often, sororities) out of the subconscious fear of having her individuality assimilated. Despite being on her own most of the time, out of choice and being labelled as ‘unapproachable’, An Linh had very little trouble with bullying due to her strong-will and 'take-no-crap' attitude. All attempts made to undermine her sense of self-worth ended in failure, though not without exchanging harsh words and a few blows. Ever since the merge between Southside and St. Andrews, An Linh found all the more reason to remain a separatist before the division that had formed amongst the students. She neither condones nor condemns the feud between the two sides, nor does she participate in it. To her, its simply a nuisance that has been the reason for all the idiotic fights between the students. She has absolutely no desire to become involved, nor does she have any reason to, being an atheist (despite being born to a Buddhist family). As for her family life, An Linh has since grown independant from her parents despite the fact that she still lives with them. To this day, she remains distant and seperate from both her family and her fellow students, always reluctant, always untrusting, always unwilling to let others grow familiar with her and get to know the person she truly is. Advantages: She is quite confident and strong-willed, and though she is capable of feeling fear, anger, and other such emotions that may break her resolve, hers is such that does not shake easily in the face of danger. She is capable of keeping a clear head in dire situations, and is quite independant. Whatever situation she falls into, she is resourceful enough to make the best of it on her own. She is also quite athletic. Disadvantages: Though her confidence is her greatest asset, it is also something of a hinderance, causing her to borderline on outright aggression due to her strong sense of pride and self. Though she is not influenced easily by emotions of fear, she takes personally the slightest blow to her ego. Her independance is often what alienates herself from others, as she is often unwilling to trust and unwilling to become involved with others. Number: Female Student no. 9 --- Designated Weapon: Brass Knuckles Conclusions: And with G09, so begins the line of punk martial artists I so loathe. I will say, though, that the brass knuckles are very fitting for one of Miss Tuan's calibur. Knock 'em dead, girl. The above biography is as written by LadyMakaze. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Killed by: '''Blake Ross '''Collected Weapons: Allies: Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: End-game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *An Linh's natural hair color is black. She once had yellow highlights, and she also bleached her hair slightly before eventually dyeing it the red color that it was during V2. *She has two pet dwarf hamsters named Marky and Jean-Luc Miklotov Charleston III. *An Linh has quite the sweet tooth and loves desserts. *During Pregame on the Version One board, An Linh kicked a door right off of its hinges. Threads The various threads that contained An Linh. In order from first to finish. Pre-Game: *Another Day In Homeroom (lost, fragments) *Interrogation Version II: *Fighting for Something You Already Lost *Restraining Order: Part One *Restraning Order: Part Two Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about An Linh Tuan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V2 Students